Many of conventional hair conditioners adopt a form in which components are dissolved or dispersed in a large amount of water. Products with such form are basically realized by stably dispersing various formulation components in water that is an excellent solvent. In addition, in most hair conditioners, a cationic surfactant that is a basic component forms a lamellar α-gel structure in combination with a higher alcohol and water or via emulsification of oil and water, and the hair conditioner may turn into a high-viscosity gel. Therefore, also for viscosity control of a composition, it has been preferred to contain a large amount of water up to an extent that would not impair its usability and its texture by excessively diluting the components.
On the other hand, the product containing a large amount of water requires energy for transportation and transfer for its weight and bulkiness. In addition, water or the composition containing water has a problem in energy efficiency on the product manufacturing since energy consumption is excessively required for its heating and cooling. Furthermore, the product containing a large amount of water is susceptible to the conditions during production and storage (history of load stress and temperature) and is difficult to maintain qualities such as viscoelasticity for a long period of time.
Therefore, reduction in the water content of hair conditioner leads to quality maintenance as well as reductions in a lot of energy consumption, production and transportation, and in product cost, and is believed to be one of the breakthroughs in the art also from the viewpoint of improvement in global environment.    Patent Literature 1: PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2004-534807    Patent Literature 2: PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2005-516026    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-300812